


Monopolize

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Loki and Darcy are playing games, just not the same one.





	Monopolize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake sent -- "Some people call this wisdom."

“Some people call this wisdom,” her husband said imperiously.

Darcy Odinson rolled her eyes. “Not the word I'd use.”

“I won't ask what word you think is appropriate," Loki muttered. He spared the Monopoly board on the coffee table one more glance before turning back to his book.

She grinned. “I’ll even let you be the racecar.”

Silence from her other half.

“I’ll let you be the banker.”

Loki’s eyes lit up as he set his book aside. “Done. When are the others coming?”

“Any minute now,” Darcy said, smiling triumphantly. “Oh, and no cheating. Last time, you almost ended up with the board where the sun don’t shine, courtesy of your brother.”

Loki winced at the memory. “Yes, he was very … graphic with his threat, wasn’t he?”

“Just don’t cheat.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Will I get some sort of reward for playing by the rules?”

“Yeah,” Darcy muttered, “the chance to keep breathing.”

Loki pulled her into his lap, murmuring, “I think I’ll need a bit more than that.”

“Like what?” she asked, grinning, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He lowered his eyes to her lips. “Being able to monopolize your time whenever I see fit.”

Darcy murmured, her eyes dancing, “Like you don’t do that anyway. But sure.”

“Excellent,” he declared vehemently, picking her up and setting her aside again just as there was a knock on the door.

“Tease!” she pouted.

Loki grinned at her then went to answer the door, throwing over his shoulder, “Tonight, darling.”


End file.
